The present invention relates to a warning and signalling device, especially for maritime purposes. Such a device is equipped with a radar reflector.
German Pat. No. 817,259 disclosed a rescue apparatus for locating missing aircraft or ships. This known rescue apparatus comprises a gas filled, red balloon and a steel wire cable which rigidly secures the balloon to the ship wreck or aircraft. This apparatus or arrangement cannot be located by means of radar over larger distances. If the wrecked ship or aircraft should sink, the balloon is pulled down to the ocean surface or even under the water surface because the steel wire cable rigidly connects the balloon to the ship or aircraft. Thus, a signalling effect is not achieved anymore or at least such effect is very limited.
German Patent Publication No. 1,119,707 discloses an inflatable life raft provided with means for the reflection of radar radiation, whereby the locating reflector is foldable so that upon inflation of the life raft the locating reflector is also erected. However, this apparatus is effective for radar locating devices only for very short distances which are within the visible range due to the location of the apparatus directly on the water surface. In rough seas this limited effective range is even further limited so that the advantageous radar locating is hardly usable.